Sans elle
by Azra-sama
Summary: Le son du glas résonnait contre les murs de la cité blanche. Une perte tragique après des années de paix. Pourquoi elle? - Yaoi - OS - Corrigée


Voici un petit OS sorti de mes tiroirs que j'ai eu envie de publier après avoir vu le Hobbit: La Bataille des cinq armées.

Bien sûr Le seigneur des anneaux n'est pas à moi mais à Tolkien.

Note: Je vous mets une nouvelle version corrigé. Honte à moi quand j'ai vu les nombreuses coquilles que j'avais laissé.

Note bis: Désolé pour ceux et celles qui trouvent Eomer trop macho et que Faramir s'apitoie un peu trop sur son sort mais c'est exactement comme ça que je les vois aux vues du film. Je n'ai jamais lu les livres pour information et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé mais c'est vraiment indigeste pour moi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sans elle<span>**

La bataille face à l'armée noire de Sauron avait pris fin quatre ans plus tôt. La paix régnait en Terre du Milieu et rien ne semblait pouvoir assombrir cela.

Dans la salle du trône du Gondor, le roi écoutait les doléances de son peuple. Sa reine était alitée, enceinte de leur premier enfant. Son esprit était donc plutôt accaparé par le ventre rond de sa femme que par le discours des deux paysans face à lui qui se querellaient pour la propriété d'un veau.

Il soupira, ennuyé. Son rôle de souverain le pesait parfois. Les voyages, les combats et les nuits à la belle étoile lui manquaient affreusement. Ses compagnons aussi… Depuis le départ de Frodon, les Hobbits ne quittaient plus la Comté. Leur soif d'aventure s'était éteinte avec leur ami. Gimli n'avait pas non plus montré le bout de sa barbe. Sans doute exploitait-il une mine avec quelques congénères. Ou bien, une naine lui avait mis le grappin dessus.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du roi à cette idée mais il redevint bien vite sérieux. Un souverain ne pouvait rire au nez de son peuple.

Alors qu'un des paysans essayait de défendre son cas sous les remarques courroucées de l'autre, il eut une pensée pour les elfes. Un grand nombre était parti pour les Terres Eternelles de Valinor. Cependant, il savait que quelques irréductibles avaient souhaité rester. L'un d'eux était Legolas.

Il redevint attentif quand il remarqua qu'un silence s'était installé. Chacun le regardait attendant son jugement. Il se leva et regarda les deux paysans.

- Messieurs…, commença-t-il.

Son discours mourut, brisé par le son grave et froid du glas. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien sonner aujourd'hui ?

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas révélant un garde essoufflé.

- Votre Majesté…, Votre Majesté, cria-t-il.

- Reprends ton souffle, Garic.

L'homme, les mains sur ses genoux tentait de retrouver sa respiration. Il souffla un grand coup et fit face à son roi qui l'observait inquiet.

- Majesté, le seigneur Faramir a sonné le glas.

L'angoisse lui étreignit l'estomac. Il dévala les quelques marches menant à son trône et ordonna au soldat de l'accompagner jusqu'à la chapelle. Que se passait-il ?

xXxXxXx

Pendu à la corde de la cloche, Faramir pleurait. Ses sanglots bruyants résonnaient dans l'espace sacré. Elle était partie et son cœur en souffrait. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, ses pleures le secouant. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre lui ? Son père qui le détestait, un frère qu'il idolâtrait et maintenant… elle. Pourquoi ?

- Faramir ?

Cette voix, il la connaissait et il aurait voulu ne pas l'entendre. Comment pouvait-il se montrer ainsi devant son roi ? Le visage défait et les joues humides. Il était loin de représenter l'image virile du brave guerrier qu'il aurait voulu être… comme Boromir.

- Votre Majesté, pardonnez ma tenue…, dit-il la tête basse.

- Oh Faramir… il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer des êtres chers, murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, une main posée sur son épaule. Relevez la tête. Elle n'aurait pas voulu vous voir ainsi.

Il leva les yeux vers cet ancien rôdeur venu du Nord, cet homme qui avait montré bravoure et courage au cœur de la bataille alors que lui blessé se terrait à Minas Tirith. Cet homme qui l'avait nommé premier intendant.

Quand son regard rencontra celui d'Aragorn, il se figea. Les mêmes larmes que les siennes brillaient sur ses joues. Le roi le prit dans ses bras, une étreinte fraternelle. Il s'accrocha comme un naufragé et laissa aller son chagrin.

- Pleurez, mon ami, pleurez, chuchota-t-il.

xXxXxXx

Aragorn soupira en entrant dans ses appartements. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il aurait dû savoir que ça allait arriver.

- Mon amour…

Il se tourna vers l'étoile du soir, la belle Arwen. Elle lui prit tendrement la main et le conduisit vers une méridienne où ils s'assirent. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer, elle semblait déjà au courant.

- J'aurai dû… commença-t-il.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, le coupant.

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. C'est un mal qui te dépassait.

Elle avait raison il le savait. Ses yeux fixèrent son ventre rond et il eut l'envie d'y coller son oreille. Il y posa seulement la main et elle mit la sienne par dessus.

- Comment va Faramir ?

- Mal comme tu peux l'imaginer. Je l'ai découvert dans la chapelle, effondré. Il a pleuré dans mes bras jusqu'à épuisement. On aurait dit un enfant et pas un homme, répondit-il en faisant des petits cercles sur ses rondeurs.

Arwen se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre ouverte sur la plaine entourant la cité blanche.

- Tous redeviennent enfant face à la mort.

- Je ne disais pas cela pour le dévaloriser, se défendit-il en venant l'enlacer par derrière. Il le fait très bien tout seul malheureusement.

Il posa son menton sur son épaule et fixa l'horizon, vers le Rohan.

- J'ai envoyé un messager à Eomer et donner quelques indications pour l'embaumement en attendant son arrivée, ajouta-t-il.

- As-tu fait prévenir les hobbits ?

- Oui. Legolas et Gimli également. Je ne sais s'ils viendront mais cela me semblait juste qu'ils soient au courant.

L'elfe se retourna dans ses bras et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as bien fait.

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux.

- Qui s'occupe d'Elboron?

- Une servante en attendant le réveil de son père. Il est trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il ne la reverra plus.

xXxXxXx

Gamelin était assis à la table du roi du Rohan pour le souper. Des rires et des chants résonnaient dans la salle du trône d'Edoras. Eormer, à sa gauche, participait aux conversations de chacun. Les Rohirrim étaient des gens simples et leur souverain également.

Un homme vint se placer entre eux pour murmurer à l'oreiller de son jeune ami. Il vit son visage se défaire. Il se leva brusquement et frappe un grand coup du poing sur la table. Le silence se fit immédiatement. Chacun attendait, tournés vers leur roi.

Gamelin avait reconnu l'arbre blanc sur la tunique du messager. Quelles nouvelles du Gondor pouvaient mettre leur roi dans un tel état ?

- Eomer, que se passe-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme empoigna sa chope et la lança contre une colonne éclaboussant tous les malheureux qui auraient pu se trouver à proximité.

- Non !, hurla-t-il.

Les poings serraient à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, Eomer tentait de retrouver son calme. Laisser éclater sa colère le soulagerait mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle l'attendait.

- Gamelin, réunis une demi-douzaine d'hommes et fais seller les chevaux, ordonna-t-il. Nous partons pour le Gondor.

- Mon roi, que se passe-t-il ?, répéta le vieux guerrier.

- Eowyn… ma chère sœur n'est plus.

Sur ces mots emplis de fatalité, il sortit.

xXxXxXx

Les Rohirrim chevauchèrent jour et nuit presque sans aucune halte autre que celle pour laisser les montures se reposaient. Ils devaient atteindre la cité blanche dans les plus brefs délais.

Gamelin soupira. Ces folles chevauchées n'étaient plus de son âge, son dos le faisait souffrir. Mais il se devait d'aller au Gondor pour Theoden qu'il avait servi des années, pour Eomer qu'il servait à présent et pour Eowyn qu'il avait vu grandir.

Il fronça les sourcils en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il était rendu à Minas Tirith en compagnie de son roi. C'était pour la naissance d'Elboron, il y a de ça presque trois ans. Il avait surpris une conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre et voir.

**Flash-back**

Attendant dans le couloir proche de leurs appartements, Faramir regardait l'horizon à travers les hautes fenêtres. Le soleil brillait et l'air était doux. Il sourit, heureux. Il était père.

Il avait laissé Eowyn et Elboron dormir. La première était épuisée par son accouchement et le deuxième, petit homme de cinq jours à peine, en avait fait son activité quotidienne comme tout bébé qui se respecte.

Il laissa échappé un bref rire. Oui… il était heureux.

- Faramir !

Il se tourna brusquement vers la personne qui l'appelait mais fut surpris de se retrouver dans une étreinte digne d'un ours.

- Merci, entendit-il à son oreille.

L'homme se décala et il put voir le visage rayonnant de son beau-frère. Il sentit son cœur tambouriner fort dans sa poitrine. Il était tellement beau, irradiant de cette force brute qu'il aimerait avoir.

- Comment vont Eowyn et le bébé?

Il cligna des yeux sortant de sa contemplation.

- Elle se repose mais je ne pense pas qu'elle vous en veuille si vous la réveillez, lui répondit-il en souriant. Quant à Elboron, il se porte comme un charme.

- Un garçon, vraiment ? Vous commencez bien mon ami. Nous avons le nom du prochain roi du Rohan.

Sous ses airs plaisantins, Faramir descella un profond malaise.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?, demanda-il en fronçant les sourcils. Votre fils sera le prochain roi. Vous n'avez juste pas encore rencontré la femme faite pour vous.

Le Rohirrim se détourna regardant les plaines du Gondor.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle existe, murmura-t-il.

Le temps résigné lui fit mal. Cet homme était merveilleux, bien sûr qu'une femme voudrait de lui. Elles se retournaient toutes sur son passage, charmées qu'elles soient du Rohan, du Gondor ou d'ailleurs. Il posa une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ayez la foi, elle viendra.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva plaquer contre une colonne, un corps chaud contre le sien.

- Vous ne pouvez comprendre, Faramir, gronda-t-il son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Vous ne pouvez comprendre les désirs interdits d'un homme qui ne peut avoir ce qu'il souhaite. Qui ne peut avoir ce qui appartient déjà à une autre.

- Que…, commença-t-il en se laissant glisser au bas du mur, choqué. Avait-il bien compris ?

Mais Eomer l'avait déjà relâché et s'éloignait à grand pas. En tournant à l'angle du couloir, il remarqua la présence de son vieil ami.

- Pas un mot, Gamelin, pas un.

**Fin Flash-Back**

Il ferma les yeux un bref sourcil. Il n'avait pas reparlé de ce fameux jour avec son roi. Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Mais maintenant qu'Eowyn n'était plus, comment cela allait-il finit ?

xXxXxXx

Le soleil se levait à l'est de Minas Tirith faisant briller ses façades blanches de mille feux. Mais Eomer n'avait pas le cœur à ces merveilles. Il talonna son cheval et bientôt, il put entrer dans la cité. Beaucoup le reconnurent et lui firent place nette. Presque toute la population était vêtue de noir. Eowyn n'était pas la reine mais elle était aimée de tous.

Ils déboulèrent sur la place de la fontaine. Il jeta à peine un regard à l'arbre blanc fleuri des rois et sauta de son cheval lançant ses rênes à un des palefreniers qui accouraient.

Il courut vers la salle du trône se fichant éperdument de l'image peu royale qu'il devait renvoyer. On lui ouvrit les portes sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se présenter. Le silence se fit à son entrée et Elessar s'avança vers lui.

- Roi Eomer, j'aurai voulu vous revoir en d'autres circonstances.

- Où est-elle ?

- Suivez-moi. Garic va conduire vos hommes aux cuisines pour qu'ils puissent se restaurer.

Le Rohirimm savait qu'il aurait dû être plus courtois avec l'autre roi et respecter un certain protocole. Mais ils avaient combattu ensemble, ils étaient frères d'armes, il considérait qu'il pouvait se montrer plus familier.

Les deux hommes empruntèrent le chemin menant à la chapelle. Eomer s'en souvenait pour l'avoir suivi au mariage de sa sœur. Un souffle douloureux sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Elle avait vécue tellement de choses tragiques, la mort de leurs parents, de leur oncle et la guerre. Elle avait bien mérité de vivre longtemps entourée de ses enfants et son mari. Mais non… il avait fallu que les dieux en décident autrement.

Ils entrèrent dans l'édifice religieux. Le silence était pesant. Des servantes s'activaient, discrètes, plaçant bougies, encens et bouquets de fleurs çà et là. Il s'approcha de l'autel de pierre où devait reposer le corps d'Eowyn. Un homme se tenait déjà à ses côtés. Il reconnut sans mal Faramir. Celui-ci semblait dévasté, le visage sombre et émacié. Il se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent – de peur ? – quand il le vit.

- Eomer… souffla-t-il.

Il s'écarta lui laissant la place. Il fit les quelques pas lui permettant de prendre la main froide de sa sœur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les ravale difficilement. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le front pâle et murmura une brève prière pour le repos de son âme. Quand il se redressa, il vit du coin de l'œil une sentinelle entrait et s'approcher d'Aragorn. Il repartit aussitôt son message délivré.

- Les autres membres de la compagnie viennent d'arriver. Je m'en vais les accueillir. Prenez-le temps qu'il vous faudra.

Il tourna les talons et sortit sans un bruit. Les deux hommes étaient seuls dans le silence de la chapelle les servantes étant parties une fois leur travail terminé.

- Eomer…

Entendre son nom sortir avec tant de douleur de cette bouche le fit souffrir. Il regarda l'homme du Gondor. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient immoraux mais il ne pouvait aller contre son cœur. Il s'était tu pendant 4 ans et il se tairait encore par respect pour sa défunte sœur.

- Je… Je ne sais pas si vous voulez qu'elle soit inhumée en terres du Rohan ou ici dans la cité qui l'a accueilli, chuchota-t-il.

Il déglutit difficilement. Le chagrin et la peur de froisser cet homme le pesaient.

- J'aimerai laisser ses cendres au vent, qu'elle chevauche la brise et les tempêtes comme elle le faisait avec les chevaux, ajouta-t-il après un temps.

- Oui, répondit sincèrement le premier intendant, ça sera le mieux.

Il se détourna et même si Eomer mourait d'envie de le retenir, il ne le fit pas… pour elle.

xXxXxXx

Elessar entra d'un pas rapide dans la salle du trône. Ses amis se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Merry pleurait déjà dans les bras de Pipin. Ils avaient dû laisser Frodon partir il y a peu et il devait perdre un autre être cher. Le jeune Brandebouc était celui qui avait le plus connu Eowyn. Ils étaient protégés l'un l'autre au cœur du combat de Minas Tirith.

- Mon ami, le salua Legolas.

- Aragorn, enchaîna Gimli, voilà des heures biens sombres.

- En effet mes amis.

Il enlaça chacun d'eux gardant un peu plus longtemps le pauvre Meriadoc.

- Puis-je la voir ?, demanda celui-ci.

Le roi hésita.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible dans l'immédiat. Eomer est auprès d'elle.

- Laissez-lui un peu de temps, intervint une voix masculine.

- Faramir !, s'exclama Sam.

Il fit un pauvre sourire au hobbit.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Elessar les convia à le suivre dans un petit salon où ils pourront se restaurer avant le début de la cérémonie funéraire au coucher du soleil.

xXxXxXx

Dans la chapelle, Eomer s'était adossé à l'hôtel.

- Petite sœur, il est tellement triste que l'on se revoit ainsi. J'aurai dû écouter Gamelin et venir te voir plus souvent. Après tout, le Gondor n'est pas à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu et nos chevaux sont rapides… Je n'ai pas d'excuse, Eowyn. A part celle d'aimer… Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que tu l'as deviné à votre mariage. Il était si beau dans sa tenue d'apparat, je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux. Tu rayonnais à ses côtés… mais pardonnes-moi, je ne voyais que lui. J'aurais voulu te l'enlever mais tu avais tellement droit au bonheur… oui tellement. Je ne pouvais t'en priver… De toute manière, il n'aurait jamais voulu de moi. Tout son cœur était pour toi. Il ne restait rien pour moi... Il n'est pas pour moi ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira et laissa l'arrière de sa tête taper contre le marbre.

- J'aurai voulu que le destin en décide autrement. Que mon amour n'aille pas à un homme… Que mon amour n'aille pas à ton homme. J'ai repoussé au loin mes envies et mes désirs, pour toi, pour lui et plus tard pour votre fils. Parfois je t'ai détesté, parfois je l'ai haï et parfois je me suis vomi. Alors pour limiter ma souffrance, j'ai fui la cité blanche me terrant à Edoras. Après ce jour, j'y retournerai et si les dieux le veuillent, j'espère ne pas avoir à y revenir.

Il ferma les yeux puis se leva.

- Je vais laisser d'autres te faire leurs adieux. Je pense que le jeune hobbit Merry doit être là.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Dors bien petite sœur.

Il partit.

Caché dans l'ombre de la porte, une petite silhouette regarda le Rohirrim rejoindre la citadelle. Il se faufila près de l'autel et pris la main froide dans les siennes.

- Eowyn, que les hommes sont bêtes parfois, murmura Merry.

xXxXxXx

Quand les derniers rayons du soleil s'éteignirent à l'ouest, les chants funéraires s'élevèrent des quatre coins de la cité. Au bout du promontoire de la place de la fontaine, un bucher avait été dressé comme le souhaiter Eomer. Une foule compacte s'était réunie avec en tête, la famille royale et ses plus proches amis. La reine semblait épuisée, ses huit mois passés de grossesses se faisaient sentir. Mais elle voulait être là pour cette femme qui était devenue une précieuse amie.

Les gardes allumèrent le brasier et avec l'huile, les flammes prirent rapidement de l'ampleur. En quelques heures, ce fut fini. Le vent avait tout balayé, emporté au loin. Chacun était retourné petit à petit à ses occupations.

Faramir s'approcha du bord et contempla les étoiles.

- Eowyn, veille sur le pays qui t'a vu naître et sur celui qui t'as accueilli. Repose en paix, mon aimée.

Ces mots s'envolèrent dans le lointain et bientôt il ne resta plus rien que le silence de la nuit… Ou presque. Il entendait de légers pas derrière lui.

- Faramir…

La voix était belle, grave et veloutée empreinte d'une triste qui reflétait la sienne.

- Je partirai demain matin, Faramir. Sans elle, ce n'est plus pareil.

Le premier intendant ne se détourna pas de l'horizon mais son cœur était serré.

- Faites bon voyage alors. Elboron sera triste de ne plus voir son oncle.

Eomer ferma les yeux.

- Je passerai le voir avant de prendre la route. Bonne soirée, Faramir.

Son nom dans sa bouche était comme du miel. Il en voulait encore mais il prit le chemin de ses appartements.

- Reviendrez-vous ?

Il crut rêver ces mots et quand l'homme qu'il aimait se tourna vers lui, il descella sur son visage l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Oui, je reviendrai.

- A ce moment-là, nous parlerons.

Il passa devant le Rohirrim et effleura sa main.

- Bonne nuit, Eomer, Seigneur des chevaux.

xXxXxXx

De son balcon, Arwen avait une vue imprenable sur le promontoire et la plaine au-delà. De ses yeux d'elfes, elle discernait sans mal les deux hommes. Les voyant se séparer, elle soupira.

- Que les hommes sont bêtes parfois, n'est-ce pas, Eowyn ? murmura-t-elle.

Un petit rire cristallin un peu triste résonna près d'elle.

- En effet, ma chère Arwen.

- Eowyn ?

Etait-ce son imagination ? Elle ne put se pencher d'avantage sur la question une douleur aigue la saisissant au ventre.

- Aragorn !

* * *

><p>Alors, vous avez aimé? Une review?<p>

Azra


End file.
